Fiola Shaku
A twenty-two year-old human, Fiola is short, cute, lively and sarcastic. In contrast to her small frame, she has a very big personality, and is typically either loved or hated by everyone she meets (usually the former). She has the ability to strike up a conversation with just about anyone, and a knack for being able to cut right to the heart of a matter. Fiola's friendly manner is tainted by a selfish streak, however, and apart from the pals she's made in her recent adventures, she has no lasting friendships. Still, those who have spent time with Fi always remember her as the central figure in one of the best parties they ever attended. Until very recently, Fiola was lead vocalist and mandoviol player for Moonbeam Levels, a musical group of some renown in the Core worlds. However, after a deal gone sour between the group's manager and silent financier Graza the Hutt, Moonbeam Levels was on indefinite hiatus, and Fiola was left simply blowing from port to port, singing and playing her mandoviol to small crowds and trying to figure out what to do next. Aboard the luxury liner Star Queen, fate dealt Fi an unexpected hand when the vessel was attacked and destroyed by Tarvos Ghull's pirate band. Narrowly escaping in a pod, Fi became acquainted with Koro Bolera, and she, Koro, and the pod's other passengers were soon rescued by Damon Aligeri and Mir'isha, aboard the Ravenstar. They soon encountered the Destiny's Light, and Fiola joined Kenlan As-Buka and Tam Dawncaller aboard that vessel, Mimbos bound. There, she became extremely close with Tam Dawncaller, and despite herself, Fi truly cared about someone other than herself for the first time. This affection has continued, and Fi considers Tam to be the one being in the universe that she loves unconditionally. It was on this same planet that Fi met Luis Santiago and Tey Spires. However, her, Tam, and Kenlan's hasty departure from Mimbos prevented her from getting to know the pair any better at that time, though they were all reunited a short time later on Burista. There, Fi succumbed to the effects of the Darkseed toxin, and murdered five officers aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer Widower. Horrified by her actions, Fi wants only to atone for what she's done, and to try to make the galaxy a better place in the name of those whose lives she has taken. When Fi and her friends were approached in space by the mysterious Ququor, Fi began to feel overwhelmed by all the high adventure (and the constant fearing for one's life that accompanied it), and vowed to leave the ship at the next port. It was an easy decision, compared to that of leaving Tam; the young Jedi was clearly falling in love with her, and, despite his youth, Fi couldn't be sure she didn't feel the same. Not wanting to complicate his life any further, Fi left Tam with a song she'd written for him and, when the Koralak touched down on Tatooine, she ventured into Mos Eisley alone. There, she was rescued from a bit of drunken foolishness by Luis and Tey, and the trio barely had time to catch their breath before being nearly hit by a crashing X-wing starfighter belonging to Zealos Reil. The three of them (later joined by Reil himself) found refuge in the home of Cali, a slave girl. Momentarily safe, Fi found herself again flirting shamelessly with Luis, who seemed to be enjoying the attention. Guilt nagged at Fi, however; though she was attracted to the doctor, Fi was afraid she might be 'rebounding' from Tam, and elected not to take it any further, lest she hurt Luis's feelings. She needn't have worried. After they liberated Cali from the clutches of Bartok the slaver, Luis became aware of a much greater danger pursuing them, and sacrificed himself to keep the unknown evil off their trail. He left behind only a datapad for Fi (and one for Tey) explaining his unspoken love for Fi, and his desire to keep her and her companions safe from harm. Reunited with Koro Bolera and Tonto the droid aboard the Long Shot, Fi, Tey, Zealos, Cali and the mysterious Tarynn Gray lifted off of Tatooine and landed on Ryloth, where Fi and Cali narrowly escaped being sold to slavers, and led everyone to the villains' hideout. Unexpectedly, Fi was reunited with Tam there as well, and after another frightening use of Tam's extra-dimensional power, the group escaped the Ryloth system aboard the slave transport Emigrant. The group then touched down on Gamorr, where they set about investigating an ancient Sith temple. There, Fi and Tam were separated from the others, and have found themselves in a chamber that seems to be telepathically catering to their deepest wishes, and darkest desires... Shaku, Fiola Shaku, Fiola Shaku, Fiola